The present invention relates to water slides, and especially to a helical water slide for a slider from an elevated platform into a plunge pool .
In the past, a great variety of water slides have been provided for entering swimming pools. The typical slide has steps leading to the top of a straight or curved sliding board, so that the user can slide into a swimming pool. Larger slides have also been built, and in some of the new water attractions, a large hill has been built having a slide circling the hill into a pool of water. Larger sildes typically have a source of running water running on the slide so that the slider slips with the water, and may include pads for the user to sit on to slide along the surface.
The present invention relates to a commercial type slide, which may be, for instance, five stories high, and having a central steel structure, and stairs or an elevator to an elevated platform where a slider is launched down a spiraling slide surface or tube at relatively high speed and into a plunge pool. A deceleration run may be provided to slow the rider down before he hits the pool.